


There's A Lightning In Your Eyes

by starryeyedkids



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Demigod Louis, Demigods, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Louis really really likes Harry's nipples, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nipple Play, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedkids/pseuds/starryeyedkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry sees Louis, Harry thinks he’s glowing.</p>
<p>He dismisses the thought, of course he does, no one can glow or shine like an Edward Cullen who glows in the rain instead of sunshine. He tells himself that it’s a trick of light and turns back to the customers.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Louis is a demigod and Harry is a mortal. They fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Lightning In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by all the beautiful pictures of Louis where he looks like a divine being. I'm in awe of his beauty.
> 
> The title comes from Ready to Run.
> 
> Thank you K for helping me out and supporting me!

The first time Harry sees Louis, Harry thinks he’s glowing.

It’s raining and the sky is a dull gray, the world is muted, the sounds of the city are muffled by the pitter patter of rain. Harry is standing behind the counter in the coffee shop, dealing with the influx of customers seeking warmth. He glances out of the window and he sees a man going into the second hand book store and the man is glowing.

He dismisses the thought, of course he does, no one can glow or shine like an Edward Cullen who glows in the rain instead of sunshine. He tells himself that it’s a trick of light and turns back to the customers.

xx

Harry goes to the second hand book store after work one day and browses through the books, taking in the smell of musty books, dust and tea. He’s walking between the shelves when he sees him.

It’s the glowing man and it seems like he’s glowing now too, just a flicker though but it’s probably from the lamp besides him.

Harry stares at the man. He’s gorgeous, Harry thinks, looking at the man’s profile as he sits in an armchair and stares out of the window with a book on his lap. It’ll make a brilliant picture too, he thinks next, almost deciding to walk up to him and asking him to be his model for photography. He doesn’t though. Harry stares a bit too long and the man looks right at him and raises an eyebrow. Harry flushes red to the tips of his ears and flees to a dark corner of the shop. He waits for five minutes before he’s rushing out of the shop all together.

xx

Harry pushes the incident to the back of his mind and instead focuses on his work and studies. Whether the man glows or not is none of his business anyway.

Two weeks after the incident, the man walks into the coffee shop. There’s no one in the shop so the man walks right up to the counter and purses his lips when he recognizes Harry.

Ethereal.

That’s the word that pops into his head when he sees the man up close. Not gorgeous or handsome or pretty but ethereal.

“Hello. Welcome to Fenwick’s Coffee Shop. May I take your order?” Harry is proud that he doesn’t stammer or stutter or stare at him for too long.

“One tea please. Milk no sugar.”

Harry almost expects his voice to sound like the whisper of leaves or something like that, what with the way all his impressions about this man seems to be otherworldly but his voice is high, raspy and light, a pleasant, normal voice.

Harry goes through the motions of telling him the amount and giving him the change and taking his name. He resolutely doesn’t watch Louis’ retreating figure. Louis takes his tea and takes a seat by the window and starts working on something on his laptop.

Harry’s resolution doesn’t last long. He finds his eyes flickering over to Louis again and again, even as he tries to concentrate on his textbook. The thing is, Louis is just his type, glowing or not, and Harry has a thing for sitting and admiring people which can obviously be misconstrued. He tries to tamp it down and hopes that he is succeeding.

Only Louis comes up to the counter when he’s leaving and says, “You have a staring problem, mate.”

Harry blushes and apologizes but Louis just waves away his apologies and walks away, his hips swaying in an enchanting way.

Harry catches sight of a triangle tattooed on his ankle. Harry smiles when he sees the tattoo.

xx

Harry infers that Louis is working in the book shop based on the fact that Louis comes to the coffee shop to buy tea wearing a smock emblazoned with the bookshop’s name. It isn’t a particularly brilliant deduction but Harry isn’t the sort who rains on his parade.

Louis doesn’t stay, instead he goes back to the shop but sometimes they make small talk and Harry likes listening to Louis’ voice as he makes mundane observations about the weather or the muffins. Harry sometimes visits the book store and smiles and nods at Louis as he walks past the counter. The book store has quite a good collection of reference books and textbooks so he avails himself of them. It’s an easy, nice acquaintance.

Louis doesn’t glow anymore but sometimes Harry gets the feeling that Louis is odd. It’s rare and it zips through his mind in a second but coupled with the fact that Harry has seen Louis glowing, it leaves an impression. Harry doesn’t pay any mind to it. Everyone is odd in one way or another anyway.

The first proper, personal conversation that Harry has with Louis takes place on a Saturday evening. Harry’s at the bookstore and he is engrossed in a reference book and he loses track of time. He looks up from a book haze only when someone shakes his shoulder. It’s Louis, who is looking at him with amused eyes.

“I’ve been calling you for ages, Harry. It’s closing time.”

Harry gasps and swivels to look at the clock. It is indeed closing time.

“Oh. I’m so sorry. I just lost track of time.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t want to disturb you, you looked all scholarly and serious but I need to close up and get back to my flat for Netflix and pizza.”

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience. I’ll like to buy the book, please. I’ll come by tomorrow to buy it. I don’t want to keep you waiting.

Louis grins. “It’s on the house.”

“You can’t do that!”

“I can and I am. Just take the book, Harry. It’s thanks for all the times you’ve sneaked me muffins.”

Harry opens his mouth to protest but Louis is shoving the book into his hands and nudging Harry towards the door.

“Where do you stay?” Louis asks as he switches the lights off.

When Harry tells him the address, Louis smiles.

“Great! You live just a few blocks ahead of my place. I’ll drop you.”

“No, no. Louis, this is too much.”

“Too much, shoo much. Why are you so insistent on saying no to everything?” Louis locks the door and pulls the shutter down.

Harry waits till the thunderous noise stops before replying.

“You’re going into too much trouble. I-”

“All I did was to give you a tattered, second hand book and offer to drop you off on my way. It’s not like I offered to make it rain for you.” Louis says with a smirk and squats down to lock the shutters.

It’s an odd thing to say but before Harry can figure out what Louis’ means, he’s getting up and walking towards the parking lot. Louis’ car is filled with wrappers and receipts and smell of lemon air freshner. There is one of those globes that have a self sustaining ecology inside them on his dashboard. Harry is charmed by it.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it? I’m obsessed with these things. I have bigger ones at my place,” Louis says.

“It’s amazing. A whole ecology inside a globe. Wow.”

“Yeah.” Louis stops at a red light and he strokes his finger over the globe and Harry swears he sees the tiny plant inside the globe move in the direction of Louis’ fingers as if it’s following the sun. Louis pulls his hands away and the plant looks the same. Harry blinks.

He doesn’t say anything. He sneaks glances at Louis to figure out if he is different from others but he looks like any other bloke in his twenties. Harry reluctantly dismisses this incident too.

When Louis drops him off, Harry thanks him and he feels touched when Louis waits until he’s inside the building. Once he gets to his flat, he eats his dinner and cuddles up with his cat Dusty and falls into deep, relaxing, dreamless sleep.

xx

The next day during his break, Harry brings Louis the macaroons that he baked at home. Louis beams at him and offers him tea. They chat for a while and Harry is disappointed when he is forced to go when his break ends. He asks Louis for his number and they exchange numbers and as he walks back to the coffee shop, he is already planning out his text.

Louis beats him to it; sending him a text that says, “There is a flour hand print on your bum.”

Harry is torn between embarrassment, annoyance at his co worker who put it there and hopes that Louis’ been looking at his bum for reasons other than having his attention drawn to it by the flour hand print.

He sends back a message with the monkey covering its eyes emoji and Louis sends him back some more emojis and after a spirited emoji war, they’re texting regularly.

Harry and Louis just click. They share similar a similar sense of humour and similar interests and they talk about anything and everything for hours on end. What Harry likes the most though is that Louis listens to everything he says carefully even his most horrid knock knock jokes.

He starts visiting the bookstore a lot more too, chatting with Louis or doing his homework in one of the quite nooks in the shop. He learns a little about Louis’ life. He learns that Louis doesn’t know his father, that he adores his mum and his many sisters, and that he still isn’t sure about what he wants to do.

“I know that I can’t work here for long. It’s just something that pays the bills, you know.”

Harry nods. They’re sitting on frayed and patched up arm chairs and drinking tea. A slight rain is drizzling outside and the shop’s empty as always. It isn’t what could be called a bustling establishment.

“Will you go to Uni?”

“I don’t plan to, no. Never really did well with the book stuff. Ironic, where I ended up,” Louis says. “Erm, I’ve been doing a few landscaping jobs here and there. I quite like it.”

“Landscaping? That’s cool, Lou.”

“It really isn’t. But thanks anyway.”

“Hey! I mean it.”

“I just did a few, really small projects, Haz. It’s nothing big. Anyway, enough of me nattering on about myself. How’s your course going?”

Harry shrugs. “Horribly. I had to turn in 3 papers this week so my mind has turned to mush.”

“Look at you; you’ve become a jaded Uni student already. Aren’t you going out drinking with your mate Nialler tonight?”

“Nah. I’m in a watch a movie and cuddle with my cat sort of mood tonight.”

“Do you get knit socks and bake cookies like a grandma sort of moods too?”

“That was last week and I prefer knitting scarves.”

Louis blinks at him for a minute before he bursts out laughing.

“You’re one of a kind aren’t you?” he chuckles.

Harry tries not to preen but he’s sure he fails, judging by the amused look Louis shoots at him. He chews his lip, working up the courage to ask.

“Do you think, uh, would you mind me joining you?” Louis asks and a second later he cringes. “Shit, sorry! What am I doing, inviting myself? This is embarrassing.”

Louis is covering his mouth with both his hands and he’s looking everywhere except and Harry and there is a faint flush on his cheeks. Harry cuts Louis off before he starts rambling again.

“Lou, it’s fine. I don’t mind. I was about to invite you, anyway.”

Harry wants to add that he means the invitation as a date but the moment doesn’t seem right so he keeps quiet.

Louis still looks embarrassed.

“It’s not a pity invitation right,” Louis says and he looks vulnerable. “I can’t control my mouth sometimes. And you want a quite night.”

Harry feels his heart twist when he sees Louis fiddling with his fingers, and squirming in the chair to make himself smaller.

“It’s not a pity invitation. I love spending time with you. You must have noticed that. I cling to you like a limpet.”

Louis relaxes and he smiles at Harry. Harry feels the energy in the room shift, feels it become charged.

“I don’t mind, love. I’m a clingy limpet too. Two clingy limpets finding each other. Heart warming, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Very heart warming,” Harry says and tries not to smile too big at the endearment.

Louis smiles and takes the empty mugs to the employee’s room to wash. Louis waits until closing time even though he knows no customer is going to come because, “I’m a man of integrity.”

Harry stays with him because he doesn’t fancy waiting for a bus in the rain. He waits in the car while Louis closes up the shop. The sound of the rain drumming on the roof of the car, the rhythmic clicking of the wind shield wipers and Louis humming along with the radio is soothing and Harry feels sleep drag on his eyelids. He tries to fight it but ends up floating in that weird not quite asleep, not quite awake stage.

He feels a gentle brush of fingers across his cheek and then Louis is shaking his shoulder.

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We’re here.”

Harry grumbles and cracks his neck as he opens his eyes. Louis is looking at him and he rolls his eyes fondly at Harry. Harry runs to the building, trying not to get wet but Louis jumps on every puddle he comes across.

Harry opens the door to his apartment and flicks on the lights. Dusty comes up to him and purrs as he crouches down and scratches her ears.

“Louis meet Dusty. Dusty this is Louis.”

Dusty turns her attention to Louis and in a moment she’s winding through his legs, purring. Louis crouches down and coos at her. Harry bites his lips to keep from cooing at the ridiculous amounts of cuteness.

“Can I borrow some clothes off you? Mine are all wet.”

“I wonder why?” Harry says drily.

“Mystery!” Louis says in an over the top dramatic voice and wiggles his fingers.

Harry just shakes his head and rummages through his closet for some comfy clothes. He makes tea while Louis is changing and heats up the leftover lasagna. He changes clothes and then they both settle down on the sofa to watch a movie. After they finish eating, Harry puts the dishes in the sink, grabs a blanket and joins Louis on the sofa again. Dusty jumps on up his lap and purrs when he strokes her fur. Her purring combined with the warmth of Louis’ body lulls him to sleep in no time.

xx

Harry wakes with his head on the arm of the sofa, a crick on his neck and feeling miserably cold. Louis is curled up on the opposite side of the sofa, the blanket wrapped around him. So, Louis is a blanket hog. Harry huffs and picks up his mobile and checks the time. It’s 7:30 in the morning. He has a message from Niall that says that he’s spending the night with a girl. He tries to untangle his legs from Louis’ without waking him up, but Louis jerks awake and looks around bewildered for a moment before his eyes clear.

“Damn. I meant to go home. I feel like I keep intruding.”

“Shut up, Louis. You’re always welcome here.”

Louis gives him a sweet, puffy eyed smile and stretches.

“I’m making breakfast. What do you want?” Harry says.

“Anything is fine. I’ll help you.”

They giggle and nudge each other as they make breakfast. Louis helps with the pancakes, though they end up shapeless and a bit charred. They sit at the rickety table and start eating. Harry feels fidgety, his legs bouncing restlessly under the table. The thing is, Harry has a bit of a crush on Louis. Harry thinks Louis’ really gorgeous, yeah, but as they spend time together, his crush intensifies.

“I can feel your laser frog stare burning a hole in my face,” Louis says with a smirk.

Harry’s too busy forcing words from his brain to his mouth to blush.

“Lou, uh, well. What I want to ask is, will you go out on a date with me?”

“Yes!” Louis grins.

Harry smiles back, heart pounding in his chest and Harry spends the rest of breakfast smiling and with warm cheeks.

Louis pulls him into a hug when he leaves. After Harry shuts the door behind him, he breaks out into his patented happy dance and he when he showers he sings at the top of his voice.

xx

Harry borrows Niall’s car to pick up Louis. Louis looks really really gorgeous and Harry’s knees feel a bit weak when Louis beams at him when he sees the flowers. He is enamoured by the flowers, stroking their petals and sniffing them appreciatively.

Harry takes him to a restaurant. It’s not too fancy, but the food is good and Louis loves it. Louis suggests a walk in the park and Harry agrees.

It is fall so there is a chill in the air. Harry and Louis walk around in the park, talking. It’s fun to talk with Louis and they talk for ages. After a few rounds of the park, they sit on a bench and talked. Louis is very expressive, he uses his hands a lot and Harry just sits and admires him. Louis listens to him as he rambles, only teasing him gently but he never looks annoyed or irritated.

At one point, a dog gambols up to them, going straight to Louis and licking his hand. Louis pets the dog and coos at him and the dog becomes very excited. Harry and the dog’s owner watch in amusement at Louis and the dog behaving like long lost friends. Eventually, the master pulls the dog away and the dog, Walnut, looks back mournfully at Louis as he walks away.

“You love animals, don’t you?”

Louis nods with enthusiasm. “I volunteered for a long time in a shelter. My mum wouldn’t let me have any pets, so this way I could be near animals. It was always bittersweet when one of them got adopted.”

Harry bites his lip to keep from smiling too big. “You’re so cute!”

Louis looks confused but pleased.

Harry stops the car in front of Louis’ building and fidgets, unsure of what to do. Should he kiss Louis? Or should he peck his cheek and call it a night? Harry looks at Louis and finds Louis already looking at him and swallows when Louis’ eyes flicker down to his lips. Harry shivers when Louis’ hand brushes his cheek.

“Can I?”

Harry nods and a moment later feels Louis’ lips on his. Harry sighs at the slide of lips and bites back a whine when Louis pulls back. Louis kisses him again and then sits back and undoes his seat belt.

“I had a wonderful time, thank you.”

“Does that mean you’ll go out with me again?”

“Of course, love. But this time I’m taking you out.”

Harry beams and leans over to peck Louis’ lips.

“I’d love that.” Niall teases him because Harry can’t stop smiling and Harry just flips him off. When he goes to bed and sees a good night message from Louis, he squeals into his pillow but no one can prove anything anyway.

xx

They have been dating for a month and Harry finds himself falling more and more for Louis. It’s so easy to be with Louis, so fun; it’s like floating in a gentle breeze and feeling warm sunshine on your face.

Louis is coming over to Harry’s place today for a movie marathon. This is what Harry likes best. He prefers a lazy movie night in the comfort of his home to fancy dates though they’re nice too. Louis shows up looking cosy and cuddly in his jumper and joggers and he smiles all sweet and fond and open and Harry isn’t able to look away.

Louis purses his lips like he always does to hide a smile and says, “Haz, you’re staring again.”

Harry blushes and kisses Louis and feels Louis smile before he breaks the kiss and starts giggling. Harry groans and rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and pulls him closer. Louis’ arms snake around his waist and he rubs Harry’s love handles and kisses his cheek. Harry nuzzles Louis’ neck and breathes in his smell and sighs at how comforting Louis’ smell, his general presence feels.

“You’re so adorable. Even though you sneakily sniff me every chance you get.”

Harry pinches Louis’ bum.

“You’re one to talk at least I’m sneaky about it.”

Louis pulls back a bit and kisses him, his tongue slipping into Harry’s mouth. Harry groans when Louis’ tongue brushes over his. Louis pulls back and rests his forehead with Harry’s.

“I like-,” Louis swallows and continues in a whisper, “I like that I can be weird with you. I know you won’t be mean about it.”

“Lou, I can never be mean to you and I want you to be weird with me. I don’t want you to feel like you need to hide anything.”

Louis looks overwhelmed.

“Anything? I can tell you anything?”

“Yes.”

Louis has an inscrutable look on his face. He slumps in Harry’s arm with a sigh and kisses him, quick and chaste.

“Thank you.”

Harry tightens his arms around Louis and kisses his hair.

xx

Harry is trying to cook but Louis is plastered against his back and he’s swaying to music that’s playing and it’s distracting as hell.

“Lou!”

“Wha-at?” Louis sing-songs right into his ear.

“You’re distracting me!” Harry says and tries to pull away but Louis pulls him flush against his chest and keeps an iron grip on his waist. Harry flushes and feels his heart start to race.

“I won’t distract you, I promise,” Louis murmurs in his ear and nips his neck, his grip tightening for a second before he pulls back.

Harry is half hard. He sucks in a deep breath and tries to concentrate on stirring the sauce. He can see Louis leaning against the fridge with a smirk on his face.

Harry turns his attention back to the stove. He hears Louis move to living room and he sighs in relief. Cooking plus Louis in a mischievous mood is a recipe for disaster.

Harry finishes cooking and he covers the pots and pans and goes looking for Louis. He finds him lounging in his bed, fiddling with Harry’s lube bottles. He perks up when he sees Harry and drops the bottles on the bed and makes grabby hands at him.

Harry flops down on Louis and Louis lets out a cute squeak and starts squirming when Harry tickles him. Louis tries to look indignant and intimidating but he snorts and ends up laughing. Harry is laughing so hard that his arms go slack and Louis flips him over and straddles him and attacks him mercilessly. Harry shrieks with laughter.

“This is revenge!” Louis yells.

“Mercy! M- mercy!” Harry tries to curl in to protect himself but it’s useless, Louis fingers sneak in and tickle every vulnerable part.

“Don’t take advantage of my kind heart, Harold. I’m ruthless!” Louis says and stops tickling him and rubs his hands up and down Harry’s side.

Harry takes in a couple of deep breaths and wipes his eyes. Louis is staring at him and Harry watches as Louis’ face goes soft with fondness.

“So beautiful,” Louis whispers.

Harry squirms a bit and bites his lip. Louis leans down and brushes his lips against Harry’s. They kiss softly for a few minutes and Harry’s skin breaks into goose bumps when Louis’ hands slip inside his shirt and brush against his nipples.

“Lou, put the lube on the nightstand. They’re digging into my back.”

“You have so many. What’re you even going to do with them?”

“I’m going to use them to practice juggling,” Harry says in a deadpan voice.

Louis huffs out a laugh and reaches over to place them on the table. He turns back and takes off his shirt. Harry reaches out and runs his hands across Louis’ chest but Louis makes an inpatient noise grabs his hands and pushes him back. He tugs at Harry’s shirt.

“Take it off.”

Harry takes off his t-shirt and Louis pushes his joggers and pants to his ankles and kicks them away and starts on Harry’s joggers.

“Lou, the clothes are everywhere.”

“Later, Later.” Louis gets Harry naked and shuffles up to Harry and looks down at Harry, his knees on either side of Harry’s thighs. Louis walks his fingers up Harry’s chest and lightly pinches his nipples. Harry gasps.

“Your nipples look especially good today. Very delectable,” Louis says and twists his nipple a bit.

Harry arches up and cries out when Louis pulls harder. Louis bends down and kisses him, licking into his mouth immediately. Harry grabs Louis’ bum and Louis moans into his mouth. Harry breaks the kiss and sucks and nips at Louis’ neck, his hands still tight on Louis’ bum.

“Ah! Fuck!” Louis throws his head back and Harry scraps his teeth over his collarbones.

Louis ducks down and bites the crook of his neck. He bites at one of Harry’s sensitive nipples and pulls at the other. Harry is grinding on Louis’ stomach, trying to get any friction and the sweet pain from Louis playing with his nipples only makes him more frantic.

“Louis! Stop teasing.”

“You’re so gorgeous,” Louis pants and gives his nipples a last harsh flick.

He noses behind Harry’s ears and sucks in a mark there.

“You smell so good,” Louis adds, his eyes meeting Harry’s. His eyes are a dark, hungry blue and Harry feels excitement run down his spine.

Harry grips Louis’ cock and starts jerking him off but Louis slaps his hands away. Harry whines and tries to get his hands back on Louis’ cock but Louis pins him to the bed by his hips.

“Wanna suck you off,” Louis rasps his voice high and breathy.

Louis’ hands are like brands on his hips and Harry can feel himself start to drip. He sees Louis lick his lips and then swallow hard.

“Y-yeah,” Harry says.

“Keep your hands above your head.”

The order shorts out Harry’s mind and moans loudly. Harry has admitted to Louis that he likes taking orders and likes being man handled. It fuels some of Harry’s wank session but what he imagined is nothing compared to this, to Louis looking down at him sternly, his eyes glinting but his hands rubbing soothingly at his hips.

Harry puts his arms above his head, excitement thrumming in his veins, his brain buzzing. Louis’ eyes darken even more and he kisses below Harry’s belly button sweetly.

Louis grips the base of Harry’s cock and licks at the tip. Harry groans and fists the sheet and digs his heel into the mattress. Louis doesn’t seem to be in a mood to tease because he starts bobbing up and down immediately and traces the vein on the underside of his cock. Harry trashes his head and tries not to snap his hips up.

Louis suckles on the sensitive head of his cock and reaches down to fondle Harry’s balls. He bobs down again and hums and Harry can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his belly.

“Lou, L-Lou, I’m close. Fuck!”

Louis pulls back and starts wanking him off and tugs at his nipple with his free hand. Harry comes with a long, drawn out moan and sinks back into the sheets with a sigh. Louis kisses him and Harry kisses back and rummages the night stand with one hand, trying to find the lube.

He makes a pleased sound when he finds it and nips at Louis’ bottom lip before nudging him. Louis lies down on his back and Harry wanks him off. Louis bites Harry’s shoulder as he comes and his eyes flutter shut.

They bask in silence for a few minutes. Louis nudges his leg with his toe.

“Are you gonna get up?”

Harry shakes his head. “Clean me up. I’m getting itchy.”

“Lazy sod.”

Harry flips Louis off and turns to stare at Louis’ bum when he gets up to go to the bathroom. Louis looks back over his shoulder and shakes his head when he sees Harry staring unabashedly at his bum. Harry closes his eyes and he’s just slipping into sleep when there’s a sound of shattering glass and a startled yelp.

Harry gets up in a second and trips over his feet as he rushes to the bathroom.

“Louis! Are you hurt? What happened?”

“Bloody bulb shattered. I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“I just changed it a week ago,” Harry says, confused. His is heart still hammering in his chest and he feels his skin prickle.

Louis just shrugs and walks out of the bathroom. “Let’s get cleaned up. We can sweep the bathroom later.”

Louis looks a bit shifty and he won’t meet Harry’s eyes and Harry just feels really confused.

“Ok,” Harry says.

They clean up and then sweep the bathroom and change the bulb after eating dinner. As Harry cuddles with Louis when they go to sleep, Harry wonders why the bathroom felt so different, so heavy and why it seemed to faintly pulse with energy.

His thoughts from last night seem dramatic in the morning and Harry ignores them and doesn’t bring them up. Louis still seems antsy and rushes off with a clipped goodbye and a quick kiss. Harry texts him but Louis doesn’t reply. He replies hours later with a short text that is devoid of any emojis.

The next day, after his shift ends Harry goes to the bookshop with a couple of muffins. Louis rushes to him when he sees him and hugs him.

“I’m sorry I rushed out yesterday and ignored you. I was in a shit mood,” Louis says, his face buried in Harry’s shoulder.

Harry rubs his back with his free hand.

“It’s ok. I was just worried.”

Louis gets on his tiptoes and kisses him softly.

“You can tell me anything, you know,” Harry whispers and caresses Louis’ cheek.

“Yeah,” Louis says in a thick voice and rests his forehead on Harry’s shoulder.

xx

Harry is about to tear his hair off. It is exam time and Harry is hit by an avalanche of exams and assignments. He no longer visits the bookshop; instead he goes straight home and studies. As the mid terms come closer even Niall’s general good temper begins to fray. They end up yelling at each other about the smallest things.

Louis comes over one night with take out, offers him a shoulder rub and promises to be as quiet as a church mouse. Harry is so overcome with fondness that he pins Louis to a wall and kisses him thoroughly.

“Won’t you get bored though?” Harry asks.

Louis licks his spit slicked and swollen lips and Harry swallows hard and tears his eyes away from Louis’ lips.

“Nah. I’ll just sit and admire you,” Louis says and grins.

Harry groans and bites Louis’ ear lobe. Louis chuckles and kisses the corner of his mouth and squirms away from Harry to go the kitchen. Harry sighs and shuffles back to his desk.

The exam week passes in a blur of studying and few hours of sleep and when his last exam finally ends he walks to Louis’ flat with single minded determination to cuddle Louis and sleep for a week.

Louis’ roommate, Liam lets him in and offers him tea but Harry politely declines and tells him that he’ll wait for Louis in his room. Harry shucks off his clothes and gets into Louis’ bed in his pants and falls into deep, delicious sleep only waking for one dazed moment when Louis’ slips inside the sheets and snuggles up to Harry and kisses his shoulder.

When Harry wakes up, he basks in comfortable warmth for a few minutes and then turns to face Louis. He kisses the space between Louis’ brows, the tip of his nose, his chin and his cheek and then nuzzles the scruff on his cheek. Louis shifts and hums when Harry kisses down his neck.

“Hey,” Louis says in a scratchy, sleep rough voice.

Harry kisses him and licks into his mouth. Louis tastes slightly stale with sleep but Harry doesn’t mind. He breaks the kiss and cuddles even closer to Louis.

Louis chuckles and runs his hand down Harry’s side and then rests his hand on his hip and squeezes slightly.

“How was your exam?”

“Good. Better than I expected,” Harry says, his sentence lost halfway in a yawn.

“That’s good. Do you want to eat?”

“Nope. Shower first, I think.” 

Louis nods. “Good idea. You’re stinking something bad.”

“Hey!” Harry says outraged and tries to pinch Louis but Louis is already out of the bed and skipping away towards the bathroom. Harry gets out of the bed and stretches and makes his way to the bathroom. He can hear Louis humming to himself. Harry can’t stop the fond smile taking over his face. Louis humming is one of his absolutely favourite things. When he enters the bathroom, he sees Louis standing under the stream of water and Harry’s eyes fall to his bum of their own accord. Harry’s mouth waters when Louis slightly to look at him and then arches his back. Harry swears and then shucks off his pants and joins Louis.

The water feels pleasant on his on his stiff shoulders; he’ll try to score a massage from Louis later. He kisses Louis’ shoulder and sucks a mark, his hands roaming across Louis’ body. He grips Louis’ arse and gives him a light smack to make his arse jiggle.

Louis stamps on his foot.

“Ow! What the hell!”

Louis turns around and sighs when he sees Harry’s pout.

“Come here, you big baby,” Louis says and loops his hands around Harry’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

Harry sucks in Louis’ bottom lip and licks into his mouth and moans when Louis’ tongue slides against his. Louis pulls back and strokes Harry’s bottom lip with his thumb and Harry nips at it playfully.

“Eat me out, yeah?” Louis’ voice is lower and raspier.

“Fuck! Yeah, yeah I will. I’ll eat you out so good,” Harry says. “Turn around, baby. Lean against the wall.”

Louis leans against the wall and Harry falls on his knees, he falls harder than he expected and groans in pain.

Louis muffles a chuckle.

“Are you ok?” “Yeah,” Harry rubs his knee gingerly. The pain is already fading so it’s all good.

Harry spreads Louis’ arse cheeks and breathes over Louis’ hole. Louis shudders and lets out a soft sigh. Harry bites his cheek and makes a mark there.

“Today, Harold,” Louis snaps.

Harry bites his other cheek and then sucks a big mark there in a languid pace, ignoring Louis’ impatient squirming.

“Har- Ah,” Louis moans loudly when Harry starts licks right over his hole.

Harry licks broad stripes over his hole, sometimes all the way from his balls, sometimes just concentrating on his hole. Louis gets louder as he always does when he’s getting eaten out and lets out a half moan, half scream when Harry pokes his tongue in. Harry sets a relentless pace and Louis is a shivering and clawing at the wall in no time at all. Harry can’t help but feel proud.

Harry probes his tongue in Louis’ hole to loosen him up a bit and nips around the rim and soothes it with kitten licks. Harry loves this, the ache in his jaw, Louis’ musky scent surrounding him and it makes him feel drunk.

Louis is jerking himself off and he sounds close and this spurs Harry on. He presses his finger against Louis’ rim and pushes in till the first knuckle and licks around his fingers and when he pushes his finger in till the second knuckle, Louis comes with a shout.

Harry wraps his hand around his cock and before he can do anything, Louis says, “Don’t touch yourself.”

“What? Louis, I’m close.”

“Aren’t you gonna fuck me, Hazza?” Louis says and turns around, his face flushed and he leans with his back to the wall.

“I-,” Harry flounders.

“If you want to get off then it is fine, love. Anything you want,” Louis fists his hand in Harry’s hair and pulls a little, enough to send a prickle of pleasure down his spine and make his cock leak.

“What will you do? If I don’t, um,” Harry stammers.

“I’ll watch while you’re wanking. But you won’t come though, you’ll stop when it gets too much and then you’ll finger me open and fuck me hard.”

Harry’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth and he feels like his brain is filling with cotton like it always does when Louis is like this. Dominating and commanding. He thinks about what a picture they must make, Harry kneeling with Louis’ hand tilting his head back and he shivers.

“Yeah,” Harry says and his voice is soft and breathless, almost lost in the sound of the water. Louis hears him though and his eyes soften.

“Get up. Let’s wash up and then we’ll start ok?” Harry nods and Louis helps him get up.

Louis kisses his mouth sweetly and hugs him and Harry hisses when his hard cock brushes against Louis’ stomach.

“If you’re uncomfortable at any point just colour out, ok?”

“I will,” Harry says and kisses Louis’ forehead.

Washing up is torturous. Harry is hard and aching and Louis seems to be intent on making it more difficult for him. He plays with his balls and pinches his nipples and rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. They dry up and Harry puts a new towel on the bed. Now that he’s leaning against the pillows with his legs spread wide and his hand on his cock, he suddenly feels shy. Louis doesn’t tear away his gaze for even a moment and Harry feels exposed.

“Um, I’m starting then.”

Louis grins. “Go ahead, love.”

Harry flushes and looks away as he lubes up his hand. His cock is hard and a dark shade of red and precum is dripping down the head. He starts slow and groans at how good it feels, at how much he wants to give in and just chase his orgasm. He doesn’t though, he grips the base of his cock when it gets too much and tugs down his balls. He waits for a few minutes and feels his eyes prickle in frustration. He’s dripping with sweat and he feels too small and too hot in his skin.

“Play with your nipples too,” Louis says.

Harry whimpers and brings up a hand to pinch his nipple. He cries out because it’s too much and his nipple feels too sensitive. Louis gaze is burning on his skin and Harry’s head feels fuzzier by the minute. He rolls his other nipple between his fingers because even though it’s too much he loves the sweet prickle of pain and pleasure.

He manages to hold off his orgasm twice more before it gets too much. He’s crying in frustration and he has a death grip on the base of his cock.

“Lou, Lou, please, please. It’s too much.”

“Fuck, you’re so perfect, love. Finger me open, yeah?”

“I c-can’t hold on. Lou, it’s too much.”

“Do you want to come? It’s alright, you know. Or I can put a cock ring on you.”

Harry bites his lip and squeezes the base of his cock harder. A cock ring, fuck.

He swallows and whispers, “The cock ring please.”

Louis pecks his lips and moves to get out the cock ring. He fastens the cock ring and sits back on his haunches. He gaze sweeps across Harry’s body and he laps at the head of Harry’s cock and he pulls back before Harry can thrust up.

“Taste so good,” Louis says and he licks his lips.

The only thing running in Harry’s head is a constant chant of ‘Louis, Louis, Louis’. Louis is a solid presence, the only thing anchoring him to the ground while he feels like he can fly away at any moment.

He preps Louis carefully, concentrating only on Louis, at the shift of his muscles, at his needy, low moans and his high pitched keen when Harry’s fingers brush against his prostate.

Harry’s fingers feel clumsy and heavy as he rolls on the condom over his cock and he buries his face in Louis’ back when he pushes in because the tight, clenching heat is too much to bear. He wraps his hand around Louis’ cock and wanks him in time with his thrusts and he sucks marks in Louis’ neck.

“I’m so close. Take the cock ring off, Haz. You’re being good,” Louis says, his voice sounding wrecked.

Harry fumbles with the cock ring and takes it off and he sets a brutal pace, chasing his own orgasm and wanking Louis off fast. Louis clenches tight around him when he comes and Harry shouts as he comes too and his mind goes quiet. Harry feels feather light and warm like he’s floating. He sighs when Louis runs his hands over his body, petting him gently.

“Such a perfect boy. You’re so amazing,” Louis whispers in his ears and Harry curls around him, basking in his warmth.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, love. We can cuddle after that.”

Harry wrinkles his nose when Louis cleans him up with a damp cloth and he waits for Louis to come back from the bathroom.

“Get up for a minute. You need to drink some water.” Louis tugs him by his shoulders and Harry leans against the pillows and drinks the whole glass of water.

Harry rolls over to his side of the bed and Louis throws the towel on the floor. He plasters himself to Harry’s back and kisses his shoulder Harry falls asleep with Louis’ hand over his heart.

xx

Louis shows up suddenly looking haggard and tense. Harry pulls him into a hug the moment Louis enters the flat and then kisses him and Louis kisses back but he’s still tense in Harry’s arms, he doesn’t melt in his arms like he usually does.

“I- I need to tell you something,” Louis says and he’s tugging at his t-shirt and licking his lips nervously.

“Um, let’s go to my room?” Harry says. Louis nods and makes his way to the bedroom his head down and shoulders tense, fists clenching.

Harry feels unease pool in his stomach at how nervous Louis is. He follows him to the bedroom and sits beside Louis and laces his hand with his.

“What did you want to tell me?” Harry rubs Louis’ knuckles with his thumb.

Louis takes a deep breath, his grip tightening on Harry’s hand. “Do you remember, how I told you my dad wasn’t in the picture?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, when I was child, I was really odd right. I did things that no one could do.”

“W- What do you mean?” Harry asks though he has inkling about what Louis means.

“After a particularly bad incident in school, my dad popped in for a visit and my mom and dad sat me down and told me that I was a demigod.”

Harry sits frozen; all the words have vanished from his brain. He goggles at Louis but Louis stares straight again and continues.

“He told me he was a god and as I was the son of a god and a mortal, I was a demigod. He told me to learn how to control myself and he said he hoped I wouldn’t embarrass him again. Then he fucked off.”

Harry knows that he should say something but he can’t think of anything to say. His mind is whirring with what Louis just said. Louis shifts uncomfortably and then he gets up and stands a few steps away from Harry.

“I know it’s difficult to believe so, um-” Louis closes his eyes and tilts his head back a little and he _glows_.

Harry stares and stares and stares but no, his eyes aren’t deceiving him and Louis is really glowing. He glows with a soft golden light and he’s looks bright and ethereal. Harry can’t tear his eyes away from him because well, fuck, Louis is glowing.

The light fades away and Louis is standing before him and he looks so small and his eyes are slightly wet and Harry still hasn’t said anything but his mind has shut down, it is blank and quiet. The room is quieter though, the silence is a palpable presence, filling every corner of the room.

“Harry,” Louis whispers and he steps forward and touches Harry’s shoulder.

“I need to think,” Harry says and the words don’t feel like his own.

“Yeah. Alright. Call me when you’re, um, done thinking, alright?” Louis says.

Harry nods and Louis squeezes his shoulder before he walks out. The sound of the front door closing makes him flinch for some reason. Harry gets up and goes to kitchen to wash the dishes.

xx

Harry knocks on the door of Louis and Liam’s flat and wipes his palms on his jeans and shifts the bouquet from one hand to another. Liam opens the door and he gives Harry a sympathetic smile.

“You guys had a fight? Louis looked a bit down.”

Harry nods.

“Louis is in his room. Good luck, mate.”

“Thanks.”

Harry knocks on Louis’ door and waits for Louis to tell him to enter. Louis is sitting on his bed reading a book, his glasses askew. His eyes widen when he sees Harry hovering near the door and his eyebrows shoot up when he sees the flowers.

“Hi,” Harry says and takes cautious steps forward until he’s standing near the foot of the bed.

“You’ve finished thinking then?” Louis says.

“Yeah. Thank you for telling me.”

“And what have you decided? Are you ok with it?” Louis waves a hand towards himself.

“Of course I am. I like you, Lou. If you’re a demigod then that’s fine. It’s just, it was a lot to take in.”

Louis snorts. “Which part? The glowing or the shattering bulb?”

“Wait. That was you? What all can you do?”

“Well, um there’s the glowing part and I can channel my energy but they go haywire at times. I can cause localized rains and snow but only in a really small area. But I’m a whiz with plants.”

Louis looks so chuffed while talking about his powers and he looks so cute and happy that Harry can’t help but kiss him hard. They kiss until Harry’s lips feel puffy and tingly. Harry rolls of Louis and lies down on his side so that he’s facing Louis. He kisses Louis’ cute button nose just because he can.

Louis’ face softens and he smiles, a beautiful open smile and Harry’s heart pounds in his chest. Louis traces the bow of his lips with a finger.

“Thank you,” Louis whispers and kisses Harry sweetly.

Harry feels overwhelmed like his heart is going to burst out of his chest any minute. Louis turns and plucks a flower from the bouquet. Harry watches as the flower seems to bloom a bit more and become more beautiful and lovely. Louis tucks the flower in Harry’s hair.

Harry swallows and laces his hand with Louis’ and presses a kiss to his knuckles. They enjoy the comfortable silence, kissing and giggling and Harry has never been happier.

xx

Louis and Liam come over for a lad’s night. They drink and play fifa and watch movies. It’s nice and fun and Harry is basking in the easy friendship and affection. They decide to play truth and dare and it eventually devolves into silly, ridiculous questions and dares.

Niall dares Harry to do a funny dance and Harry dances enthusiastically, flailing his hands and shaking his bum and swivelling his hips and the boys burst out laughing. Louis gets up and joins him and pulls the most ridiculous faces and Harry laughs so hard that his stomach aches.

Harry pulls Louis towards him and mashes his lips with his. It’s a sloppy kiss because they’re both laughing and kissing at the same time. Liam and Niall are booing at them and Harry just deepens the kiss. Niall and Liam throw the cushions at them.

Liam and Louis decide to crash at their place. Harry is cocooned under the blankets with Louis who is spooning him. They watch the snow drift down and Harry feels contentment settle warmly in his heart. Louis is rubbing circles on Harry’s stomach and all the petting is making him really sleepy.

“It’s so great to have such good friends,” Louis pipes up.

“Yeah. Even though they are right prats at times. Niall didn’t have to kick me so hard when I kissed you,” Harry pouts and rubs his shin with the toe of his other foot.

Louis chuckles and his warm breath washes over Harry’s ears and his skin breaks into goose bumps. “I didn’t have this when I was younger. So it feels amazing.”

“You didn’t?” Harry says, shocked. Louis is so charming and outgoing and brilliant that he can’t imagine Louis not having friends, not being the heart of a group.

“I was the class freak for a long time. I didn’t know that I was a demigod back then and couldn’t control my powers and weird stuff happened all around me, so yeah,” Louis says, his voice thin and brittle.

Harry’s own experiences in school aren’t that great. He got pushed around sometimes but having a group of friends made it better and Harry feels so sad about Louis having to go through it on his own.

Harry turns so that he’s facing Louis. Louis’s lips are pressed together and he’s frowning slightly but he smiles when Harry kisses him, sweet and chaste.

“I’m so sorry, Lou. I wish you didn’t have to go through that.”

“It’s fine. It’s just so amazing and new. It still feels that way though it all got better when I changed schools and learned to control my powers. Sometimes, I still feel like a weirdo.”

“You aren’t a weirdo. They were petty little shits. You are brilliant. And sweet and lovely and adorable and smart and talented and...”

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Louis laughs and he’s blushing and he ducks his head when Harry coos.

“Aww, you’re so red. So cute!” Harry teases and yelps when Louis swats his hip.

“Shut up,” Louis tries to growl but it ends up coming out as a squeak and Harry giggles like a fool, completely enamoured.

When Harry’s giggles subside, he turns to look at Louis and Louis is looking at him with intense awe in his eyes and this time Harry feels heat prickle his cheeks.

“Harry,” Louis whispers and then he swallows audibly.

“I-I love you,” he says and his voice is fragile and soft.

Harry’s heart stops for a minute before it pounds so hard that he can hear it echo in his ears. Warmth is blooming in his chest and he smiles softly and says, “I love you too.”

Louis glows and he looks radiant and warm and his light is gentle in the darkness of the room. Louis smiles back at him and he presses his lips to Harry’s and Harry is so full of happiness and love that he thinks he must be glowing too.

xx

Harry wakes to Louis’ mouth on his cock. He gasps and his hips stutter up but Louis is pulling off with a pop. His lips are cherry red and his hair is messy and he smirks when Harry whines. He looks so unfairly good that Harry almost feels angry but Louis is mouthing at his nipples. He sucks one into his mouth and bites down and tugs at the other. Harry cries out and arches up.

“So sensitive,” Louis says and tugs at both of Harry’s nipples.

“Lou, fuck!” Harry moans and trashes wildly when Louis twists his nipples.

“Your voice is deep, fuck,” Louis says.

Harry pulls down Louis for a kiss, not caring about morning breath. It’s a filthy kiss, Louis’ tongue sweeping into his mouth and licking over his teeth. Louis loves morning sex; Harry thinks he might end up writing a song about it.

Louis doesn’t tease him like he usually does. He fingers him open thoroughly and rolls a condom over his cock and presses in slowly, pausing for a minute to catch his breath before he bottoms out.

Harry moans at how good Louis feels inside him, so thick and perfect. Louis gives him a minute to adjust and then he sets a brutal, relentless pace, pounding Harry’s prostrate with every thrust. Harry moans and plays with his nipples and when he rubs them, the sensitive ache in his nipples flares down to his cock.

Louis lifts up Harry’s legs and presses them to his chest and the change in angle makes them both moan.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Louis whispers in his ear.

“I love you, fuck!” Harry comes and his mind blanks out and he spurts to his chest. Louis thrusts a few more times and then he comes too. Louis collapses on top of him and Harry grimaces at the squelch of cum and lube. “I love you,” Harry murmurs just because he can. Louis smiles and kisses his collar bone.

xx

They shower and go to the kitchen for breakfast. Niall is flipping pancakes and he glares at them and Liam won’t meet their eyes.

Harry blushes when he realizes that they must have heard them.

“Um, oops?” Harry says.

Louis snorts and Liam chuckles a bit. Niall mutters under his breath and cuffs the back of his head. Harry can see the smile tugging at the corner of his lips and he knows that Niall is happy for him and Harry doesn’t cuff him back because he feels so happy.

They all sit together and eat breakfast and Harry has his legs hooked around Louis’. Louis wipes away a bit of syrup from Harry’s chin with a fond smile. Harry can’t help but lean forward and kiss him. He can feel Louis’ smile and he hears Niall’s groan and he thinks, “I’m home.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and comments are appreciated!


End file.
